User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Zootopia Review, Reaction, and Theories!
Ello guys! Today I saw Zootopia and for this blog, I'm sporting my fox PJ since i would like to mention that I am the offical leader of the Nick fan club and the Predators-Protection Program (P.P.P). And might i just say I felt in love! We/I haven't seen a great new Disney animal movie in a while, endless you count that winnie the Pooh movie but that wasn't well know and WP is awesome. Chicken Little, Home on the Range, eh disney needed saving. Anyway here's by my Review: I loved the mystery and adventure, it was kind of like a sherlock! I kind of felt as if it was like it was a James Bond movie, becuase the story would jump around with clues, the plot would change kind of (JB Ex: It went form blowing up a hotel and then something about a brother.. IDK). But unlike JB, it made sense. The surprising villian was played well, it was very unsepcting (unless you watched a youtube video that contained spolier...). I LOVE Disney Animal movies (those are a thing). My favorites are The Lion King, Bambi, and Dumbo to name a few. I noticed some little quirks that were simaler to some characters (Judy's foot) and I loved that. I'm glad that there were not humans, the plot wasn't human related, it was all animals! Humans were only mentioned in one of the trailers! I <3 THAT. I hope that we can forgot about those sh**** movies (chicken little, home on the range) and make this a timless classic. Reaction: As I said, I LOVED THIS MOVIE! Most movies i see in theaters (Spectere, The Lion King Re-realse, The Force Awakens, ECT) i end up loving, so there was no suprise here. It was a heart filled movie, like all disney movies. But it wasn't a musical, because that ruins everything (Omg i'm tearing up *SONG* oh well i just waisted four gallons of tears I'll need for another movie). When Judy started crying to Nick, I tired up myself. I think this is just such an awesome movie and thats it really. Theories: Of course, a movie with no humans and animals that were key characters in other movies would spark some theories. Here are some i made my self: Did Humans ever happen? This theory is acturly a theory to back up a theory so just hang with me. Maybe, just maybe humans were over thrown be animals a while ago, or in an alternet time line (getting sciency here, if you don't belive in evoloution and something reglious, please don't get offended. I respect your belifes, so let me speak mine) whatever humans evolved from (which is not monkeys, common ansestor acturly) was not as strong and pretors and prey, well they didn't survive. Now, Nick says in a trailers "Humans never happened", well how would they know that? It's like humans saying that the big bang did happen and we have all the proof in the world. Uh, no we don't. How would a modern fox/human know about the past. Getting into Pixar Theory now, but chill oaky. Maybe animals evoled, but not quite enough and become this! The reason I made this theory, is to back up the fallowing theory. Judy Thumper? I mentoned before that one of my favorite movies is Bambi, so I know everything. Now, remeber Bambi's friend Thumper the Rabbit? Doesn't he look offly simaler to JUDY perhaps? His fur color mixed with his love interst would get you something like Judy's! Judy did that thing with her foot once, and thats what thumper does! I think it might be a fun easter egg, but heck a whole theory of 15ish movies off of easter eggs, this is fine. Now, thats it all for today. And fun fact, Zootopia is the 16th Highest Grossing animated film and the 15th hightsest grossing computer animated film! The top 3 Disney Movies used to be Frozen, The Lion King, and Big Hero Six, and it's already bet out the Big Hero Six! I have high hopes for this movie! What movie I will be review next? IDK! When I get The Force Awaknes on DIGTAL BLUERAY CAUSE THAT WILL HAPPEN i'll review it on The Star Wars Fandom, but for know idk! Finding Dory is next, along with ''Moana ''but maybe I'll watch other disney movies and review. If you liked my review, tell me! Do you want me to do reviews! tell me! Anyway, by guys, help the P.P.P and join The Nick Fan Club! ~Grimms Category:Blog posts